Downfall
by SadieandAlicetheDerp
Summary: Light has captured L, but he has not truly won yet. The Wammy kids are determined to do everything they can to defeat the rising dictator and save their mentor. If that wasn't a big headache for Light, L isn't about to sit around like a good little prisoner. Who will truly witness their own downfall? Or will it be both?
1. Bells (AKA Fuck You Lightbulb)

Dark shadows squeezed in the corners of the gray room, a single hanging lightbulb the only source of light the inhabitant of the prison had. The room quite spacious, but the only furniture that existed in the room was a single army cot that was set up against the sleek wall on the opposite side of the locked door, right up against where the chains were attached to it's surface. A dark haired man with pasty skin had his wrists currently attached to these chains, the length going out only a few feet from his bed.

The reason why he was chained to the wall? He attempted to attack his captor the last time his "host" visited him. It took approximately four guards to hold him down.

That was yesterday(he believed), but the prisoner didn't bother to try to get any sleep. He had always had issues with sleeping, but even if insomnia wasn't the problem he doubted that the uncomfortable mattress would allow him to get any shut-eye. So he sat crouched on the bed looking up at the camera tiredly, knowing full well that his kidnapper was watching.

Despite his resistance, he was weak with the lack of sugar in his system, not to mention the grief. The lack of sugar was his punishment for "being so unkind towards his protector's hospitality", and he was already feeling the effects from sugar loss. His grief was caused by the death-no- _murder_ of his protector, his guardian, his foster father.

 _Watari_.

He still remembered that day all too clearly, the day were his justice fell to the ground. Everything appeared in order, the taskforce was hard at work and L was in his room enjoying a meal while Watari stood by his side. The only people not present were Matsuda Touta, Misa Amane, and Light Yagami.

Light Yagami. He despised him with every fiber of his being.

L sat up, languishing in the huge room. He still recalled how normal it was that day, with nothing out of place and nothing to give him any warnings that something bad was about to happen. Then he heard the shouting. Despite being stories high from where the ground was, he heard the yells of people slamming against the doors, demanding to get in. Yet he felt no reason to panic...until he heard an explosion from the roof. Watari wasted no time in scooping up L and running for the Panic Room, but of course not before they deleted all the data they had. The detective was his only concern and responsibility after all, so the others would have to fend for themselves. Still, once L heard shouts of "Kira", it was only then he dialed Matsuda's phone number and ordered him to take the remaining Yagami family members to safety, excluding the father and Light Yagami. There was a possibility that Matsuda would be killed for this, and it might not help much since Kira has all their names and faces. Still...it was doubtful he would eliminate the two Yagami women. He was more closer to them than his father, and L was willing to bet that he wouldn't kill them too quickly because of this. As for Matsuda, he had shown signs that he partially agreed with Kira on some level, and there was no doubt in L's mind that Light caught onto that as well. Kira wouldn't want to murder a possible recruit, especially one that had been involved in an anti-Kira taskforce.

Oh god...he still remembered that horrifying hour way too clearly.

He heard the bombs going off against the Panic Room doors, and the warmth of Watari's arms wrapped around him as if he were a child. The elderly butler's gun was loaded and ready, though the detective doubted it would do much against a mob. He had miscalculated on how many people were willing to act in the name of Kira. During that time, he was a frightened child who knew that there was no chance of escape. His phone rang several times and all were from Light Yagami, but L refused to answer. After several minutes of chaos, a beep was heard from his phone. With shaking hands the insomniac dared to glance at his latest message, one from which was from none other than the person leading the attack.

 **"It's over, L. Come out and surrender."**

"Rest assured L, they will not lay a hand on you." he lied, running his fingers through L's hair like he always did to comfort him. Usually when they were working on a case, his caretaker restrained himself from showing affection towards his charge to prevent the possibility of one being held hostage in exchange for the other. Being so open right now...the detective knew the end was coming. L leaned into the embrace and close his eyes in contentment from Watari's soothing fingers. The calmness the elder man showed could have easily fooled anyone else into believing that everything was going to be alright, but not L. This was his last stand, his deathbed. There was only a 1 percent possibility of someone from the outside stopping the attack...but that was next to impossible.

Though…at the least he would die with Watari. The investigator glanced up at his protector's wrinkled face, forcing out a small smile before returning his attention to the door. For most of his life, Watari had always been by his side and responding to his every whim and need. He was his closest companion, somewhat of a father towards him. The detective often pondered on the possibility that Watari would die trying to protect him, and the hypothetical question on what he would do if that would come to pass. Rationally, he knew he would be able to replace him. Yet his chest tightened at the thought of replacing the elderly man.

In the end, he never came to a conclusion on what he would do. It simply wasn't possible for Watari to be faced with that kind of danger. L was always careful, and his butler was a trained fighter. Watari simply wasn't a person that could be taken away from him.

Or so he thought.

The detective felt his ward's body stiffen and felt large hands roughly shove him away. He spun around and his dark eyes widened in terror and shock as the old man clutched at his chest wheezing. The clocks of time appeared to slow down as the detective watched him collapse to the floor, writhing in agony for a few moments before his body stilled. His guardian faced him with darkle eyes with his mouth still open as if he was still struggling to breathe, struggling to stay alive...

L's heart pounded in his chest as he engaged in a staring contest with the corpse, praying for some kind of miracle even though all the percentages in his head repeatedly screamed the number zero. A 0 percent chance that Watari was still alive. A 0 percent chance that he would escape. If not for the endless supply of explosions that rang outside the room, the detective would have heard his shallow, rapid breath.

He closed his eyes, willing the tears not to appear. Now was not the time for mourning, then again, what should he do?

 _ **The bells have have rung, the clock is ticking.**_

One minute. Then two. L was still alive and the yells and explosions still went off outside the Panic Room. He knelt in stunned silence as his brain attempted to wrap his brain around what was happening. He wasn't dead yet...Kira should have killed him by now unless…

Information. Of course Kira would think like that. For what, L conducted several possibilities in his mind, none that he liked. It could be possible that Kira would torture all sorts of information out of him, such as the whereabouts of certain criminals and if anyone else were to join the hunt for the serial killer. The detective sighed, closing his eyes as he made his decision.

 _ **It's time.**_

As L reached for the gun, the doors exploded knocking him backwards and onto the floor, yet he managed to grab the weapon in the process. Dozens of people rushed into the white room, though he was unable to recognize anyone due to all of them wearing red masks. A few noticed the weapon in the detective's hands and dived towards him, knocking the firearm out of his hand and pinning him to the ground. If it were just one, L could've easily knocked them off. With several however, such an action would be impossible.

Still, it didn't mean he could make it easy for them.

" _Fuck!"_ one voice swore after being kicked sharply in the nose.

Another one of the criminals grabbed his head and roughly slammed it against the floor, knocking the wind out of the detective. He groaned as two of them pulled him up to his feet by his arms and led him out of the room. His head swayed as they dragged him down the halls and down the stairs, though he could barely make out anything with his blurred vision and splitting headache. He caught a few insults that were directed at him from the other intruders lining the hallways, none which were amusing in the slightest. The next thing he knew he forced on his knees to be presented to the one who betrayed him, who lied to him, who killed Watari. Not that he didn't realize sooner that he would do all this, but it still stung like a bad wound.

Light Yagami smiled coldly down upon him as L blinked the spots out of his eyes and turned his head to look at his surroundings. They were in the main room, the red glow of the computers the only thing brightening the room. Kira supporters blocked the exits to prevent any attempts at escaping. Not that there was any chance of that.

The detective thought he saw a strange bundle near one of the chairs. He squinted his eyes to see better, before his eyes widened with what he saw. They were surrounded by the dead bodies of the taskforce. Aizawa, Mogi...even Light's own father was dead. He couldn't believe this was happening, that things would've gotten **this** bad so fast.

"Why?"

The killer acted confused, the fabrication purposely horrible to mock the once great detective. "Why are you doing this, why did you betray us…?"

"Why did you murder the task force?!" L snapped. He knew the answer of course, but he wanted to pull it from Kira's own mouth.

Light yawned and leaned on one of the chairs, smirking. "Well, you were taking so long to get here, that I decided to ask them if they would join my side. It's unfortunate that you were too stubborn to get out of that little room. Perhaps you might have changed their minds and saved some lives, huh?"

Red hot anger burst suddenly from him as he lunged toward the mass-murderer. He was an inch away from him when the followers got over their surprise at his sudden energy and pulled the detective back. Light smiled at L's attempt to strangle him; this was to be expected of course.

"Oh, don't worry. Those fools had a chance to say their last words. It's been a good day, and I've been feeling awfully... _nice_ lately."

The psychopath's smile quickly formed into a wide grin as he stared down at his captive. "Would you like to know what they said, _L_?"

L said nothing, so Light leaned forward with a sadistic sneer on his face.

"They cursed you! They called you a coward! They blamed you for the cause of their deaths!" he mocked. "I was really surprised to be honest! I knew none of the taskforce trusted you, but this is hilarious!"

L was shaking so hard, and for the first time he understood a criminal's desire to kill. To destroy. To end someone.

"What about Watari? I wasn't aware you were so threatened by an elderly man."

"You and I both know he's more than just a regular old manservant. Besides, the old man was in the way. He would've further poisoned your mind, L. You have so much potential that I had to save what remained of your mind before he could destroy the chance of you ever being reformed."

His vision blurred, and the detective winced in pain. Light stared down at him in surprise before reaching out towards the side of his head.

"You're bleeding."

As soon as he mentioned it, L realized that he did feel something wet on his cranium. He ducked from Light's hands, anger still shining in his dark eyes. Light frowned but pulled his hand back, leaning back against one of the black chairs and brooding silently over the detective's injury. The reason why, L was unsure of.

"You're wrong."

"Hm?" Light glanced up.

"He didn't poison me. He served only to tend to my needs and to obey my orders. Those ideals are mine, and mine alone!" he hissed.

The brunet smiled coldly and knelt down in front of him, leaning close and gently wiping the tears off of the insomniac's pale face. Hah. He wasn't even aware that he was crying. It shamed him to show such emotion towards the enemy.

"Cut the crap, L. Like you would understand the pain when I had to kill my father." he sighed, glancing over at Sochiro's corpse momentarily with regret. He then turned back with a gleam in his amber eyes and a huge smile on his face. "But don't worry L. They didn't die for nothing. Soon I'll create a new world that is free from the guilty and where the innocent can live peacefully! Their **sacrifice** is the first step in achieving this utopia! And I will be the GOD of it all!"

L trembled, wanting to retort so badly to him. Instead the detective lowered his head, all the sorrow returning to him. Any other person would have lost hope at this point, but L had the intelligence and calculations to know that there were others capable of stopping this madman. But not him. He had failed in his mission.

"Say what you will Kira, but you're just a murderer in the end. You execute the innocent as well as the guilty just so you can get your way." L spoke before letting out a pained chuckle. "But what do I know? Just kill me and be done with it."

 _"Such a shame too, I was hoping I could have been the one to bring Kira to justice."_

Light frowned at his reply and studied the broken man before him, releasing his hold on him. L could feel his handlers tightening their grip due to anger at his response. Finally the brunet stood up and took a step back when he came to a decision.

"Maybe I was a bit too hasty when I executed those three..." Light murmured, glancing over at the corpses.

Those three. The three that included members of the taskforce. But not Watari. He didn't feel any regret for killing Watari. Though why should he?

Light grinned as he stared down at the world-famous investigator. "Don't worry L. I won't execute you like the others, like I was originally planning. Instead, I'll offer you redemption and give you the chance to see my New World in all its glory!"

L stared in shock at his words, pleasing Light as he gazed down to see his reaction.

"Relax L and be honored! You're one of the few criminals that will get the chance to live to see my New World rise! Of course some people will be upset that you're still alive, but as long as I reign you'll have my **protection**. You can be my pet. It's the _perfect_ fit for you, at my feet."

The detective couldn't believe his ears. No, this couldn't be happening. This was supposed to end one of two ways!

"Why?" he choked.

Light continued to smile at him but didn't answer, the silence frightening the detective and causing him to form theories. L's throat tightened and he began struggling against his handler's grip. He didn't want to live without Watari. Without his guardian L felt as vulnerable as a baby. He needed Watari.

No, he needed to calm down. He can't break down in from of Kira, he needed to stay strong. If he didn't, the detective would never live it down. Deep breaths….yes, just like that. L sighed and he allowed his body to slacken and to stop resisting the two supporters that were holding him.

"I don't want your redemption…" he murmured. Strange...have all the nights he went without sleep finally caught up to him? "I want…"

His vision blurred. The next thing he knew, he was laying on his back with Light and a few Kira supporters looking down at him. The serial killer's brown eyes soared with worry as he opened his mouth to speak, but L couldn't hear the words that came out. Everything was in disarray, nothing was clear. His view was getting dimmer by the second. In the end, Light was the last thing he saw before blacking out.

 _ **The bells have rung, but they didn't ring for him.**_

"…"

"…"

This still was incomprehensible. L shouldn't be in this predicament. He was the World's Three Greatest Detectives, he shouldn't have been captured by a college student...unless they were a mastermind like him.

Dammit.

When the detective came to, he was in a windowless cell. A bandage was wrapped around his head, which he immediately removed in disgust. He didn't want any help from Kira nor did he need it. There he stayed in isolation for the longest time in his life, his only company being the guards who slipped food into the room and the occasional beating(which hurt a lot, but insulting the guards his only source of entertainment, thus he got beat often). Despite his loathing towards regular food, he still ate and drank enough to stay alive, but that was it. He had no desire to do anything else, not after his humiliation.

"Hey," one guard muttered. " _Fucker_. You have a visitor, so get ready, _buddy_."

L regarded him, but made no sign of moving. Thankfully, the guard didn't seem interested in letting him have it at that moment, so the dark haired man didn't have to worry about any new injuries. Even with his blank expression, his heart rate increased slightly as he timidly waited for his visitor's appearance.

The door screeched open and L stared at the floor as Light's steel-toed boots paced into the cell. Light straightened his slick blue tux, which was more suited for a birthday dinner than meeting with a prisoner.

" _L Lawliet_ ," the evil man purred,

The detective felt all the color escape his face as he clenched on the cloth of his jeans. The serial killer smiled with glee at his former "playmate's" reaction. Ah yes, that powerless expression, the fright in his eyes. It was all completely...delicious. However, L refused to stay in his stunned state for long, for the fear on his face had vanished as quickly as it had came.

"How long have I been here?" L muttered.

"Only two weeks. It's strange to see you so… _helpless_ ," Light chuckled.

L didn't miss the chuckle that came with his words. All his fear of this man was forgotten as the detective's temper rose. Before he knew it, he had tackled Light to the floor and raised his fist up to punch him.

He never got the chance. In that moment guards rushed into the room and leaped at the prisoner. L gasped in pain when his head met the ground and his vision blurred as Light barked some orders. The detective was promptly picked up by his arms and dragged over to the cot, and he felt cool metal cuffs snap over his wrists. Light regarded him coolly as he stood, as if he hadn't been just attacked by his own prisoner.

 _"You don't appreciate me, L. And that's fine, but if you keep acting like I'm horrible for saving the world, I'm going to restrict your food."_

L didn't know who held the title of "shortest conversation" in the World Records, but he was positive that they came pretty damn close to gaining that title, if they had not already beaten it. Light's visit had been a great while ago, but the detective wasn't sure of the time. What he did know was that it would be a long time till he could get out of this hell.

It wasn't the end though. As long as his successors were out there and as long as Wammy House stood standing, there was at most a 48 percent chance that Kira would be defeated, 70 percent if they got the upper hand in this struggle. He would not submit to Kira as long as his successors fought.

No, he will simply make Kira's life more difficult as a sign of his rebellion.


	2. Reconsider (AKA Light is a Fuck)

FINALLY I GOT THIS DONE!

Sorry it took so long. You probably shouldn't expect frequent updates, I mainly post whenever inspiration hits me.

Anyways, one thing I would like to get out of the way. I swear to god, I do not hate Misa in any way, shape, or form. I'm actually neutral towards her character, however seeing how Light has to deal with her affections all the time, I could see where he could get annoyed. But that's the price you get for agreeing to use her. :p

Anyways how do you like my chapter titles? Pretty clever huh? I personally think it's charming. Though maybe it would be more correct to say L is a fuck, however he has every right to be due to the circumstances.

* * *

Every road led somewhere else.

Robert Frost knew that. Light Yagami knew that.

His parents knew that long ago, when they chose to have a child. L knew that, every time he opposed the God of the New World.

Light Yagami was strong and nearly as omniscient as time. His watch was ticking on his arm, reminding him of his new power. The power that he had all the time in the world to conquer the world since he had beaten L. The power that he used to hide in forms of scraps of paper, concealed inside his watch. The power that all his plans could finally be set forth, with nothing to stop him from his goals. For him, time can finally beginning ticking.

 _Tick._

 _Tick._

 _Tick…_

There was something about L that he couldn't figure out, something he simply couldn't describe. He just had that strange feeling ever since he had decided to keep him alive. Light was currently standing at the buzzing screens of the computer room, watching this dark-haired enigma. Thanks to his surveillance cameras, he had a 360 degree view on him. Nothing escaped his eyes, from the twitch of L's toes to the rise and fall of his chest.

"Light!"

The God of the New World stiffened, hand on the mouse. He'd just zoomed in on the hungry detective. Something in his dark eyes was awfully...defiant. The God of the New World wasn't sure why, but the expression in the investigator's eyes intrigued him. Excited him.

"LIGHT!"

"I'm here, Misa!" he called out, managing to keep his annoyance from entering his tone.

The elegant supermodel sauntered into the room, eyes wide with faux innocence. She wore a gothic black and white dress and ran her hands up and down the seams. Hah. As if that impressed him.

Ever since Light Yagami had revealed himself to be Kira, five countries(specifically, Japan, Indonesia, Pakistan, Cambodia, and Taiwan) had relinquished leadership to him. Ever since then, Misa preferred to be referred to as Light Yagami's Queen. That made Light Yagami want to vomit at just the idea of it. To him, to claim someone as his Queen was like getting married to them, and hell would have to freeze over before he married _Misa_.

"Misa Misa has missed you," she pouted, curling up against his arm. "Meetings with your analysts are always so boring."

Light sighed, still irritated by the interruption and her whining. His analyst meetings happened to intrigue him, yet he held his tongue.

"I know, Misa. I'm _happy_ that you always _put up_ with my meetings"

"Oh, you're welcome sweetie!"

 _Goddammit Misa._

The room was claustrophobic. It was closet-sized, hidden beneath the thick basement doors. L's cell was located in the lower levels of the basement, far from the surface above. Far away from freedom and any chance of escaping...

Misa giggled before she pursed her lips and leaned forward to kiss him. Light Yagami pushed her away in sudden disgust.

"Leave me alone, Misa!"

"Aww! Misa already does. She gets a lot of work now that she is your Queen! Misa is richer than ever!"

She beamed radiantly, and Light Yagami just rolled his eyes. He hadn't escaped Japan to deal with this nonsense. Hell, he didn't go up against the world-famous detective for this nonsense!

"Where are your bodyguards?"

He'd secured Misa with ten bodyguards, not including their Death Gods, which stood watch outside their secluded fortress. For some reason, they always enjoyed being on the surface despite the temperature outside. Ryuk explained that the sun was so bright in the Human World in contrast to the Shinigami Realm. Light decided to let them be after that, since it wasn't like it should concern him.

Misa shrugged. "Misa was hoping to get you alone... But you're too busy staring at the stupid detective again."

Light Yagami glanced at L, who was sitting on the lonely prison cot. He was defeated. Tortured. Cold. Even his lithe frame seemed to be curled into itself. He was many things at the moment, but _stupid_ wasn't apart of that vocabulary.

"Misa Misa can see his name," his girlfriend whispered.

That shot a wave of pure pleasure down Light's back. Then it spiked it. Caressed it. He'd been waiting to kill L. He'd been craving it for years. But something...was off? Maybe it was that Light had revealed himself as Kira, and the world took his side, not L's. Maybe it was his craving for a trophy of his old days. Right now, L was the only trophy that he could get.

Or maybe, their battle was not over yet. Maybe it had only just begun. Light shook his head, smirking. No, that was impossible. All his cards were gone, and he had nothing to use against him. He was vulnerable, a shell of his former self…

Misa pouted. "Light! Stop zoning out!"

Light just shrugged. "When it comes to L…hundreds of corporations are bargaining for his ransom. I don't plan to give him up, but all these down payments are certainly helping our cause."

Misa giggled. "Oh Light, that's wonderful!"

Ever since Light revealed to the world his identity and the capture of L, the world had erupted into chaos. Quite a few countries believed L to be dead, but the rest who believed otherwise fought for his release. Money, gold, and riches were offered up to him in exchange of the detective. Even a few criminal organizations who were wronged by L in the past attempted to sweet-talk Light into handing him over. The brunet always flashed a smile and nodded his head when confronted by all, but he made sure to give _special_ treatment towards the criminals. Give up L? A laughable request. He'd forever deny them of him.

The dictator focused on his special little prisoner on the screen once more. Ryuzaki was staring up at the camera, his expression never changing even in the slightest. Light froze, for the expression in the detective's eyes began to unnerve him.

"Maybe I should go down there," Light muttered. "Have a little chat with him concerning his behavior. At the very least I should give him a warning."

"That's good. Misa hates defiance. Everyone should listen to you because you know best, right?"

Light nodded. "Exactly."

 _Tick._

 _Tick._

 _Tick._

There were no clocks in L's prison cell. Only the phantom buzzing and pounding of his head.

L was currently trying to keep his mind off his hunger by focusing on his memories of the orphanage. If anything, his memories were the only thing keeping him sane at the moment. If he had forgotten them, he was sure he would've cracked by now. Just knowing that they were alive and well was all he needed to continue on.

The detective narrowed his eyes in irritation. The Wammy House would be in danger if Kira found out about it's existence. L had no doubt that Kira wasn't above killing children. If he had even an _idea_ that L had successors running around, all it would take is a few hours of torture to find their location. All because of one miscalculation.

A muffled sound snapped him out of his brewing thoughts and raised his head to stare at the iron door. He had come to recognize that sound to be one of two options over the time he had spent there. It was either the guards switching their posts or an incoming beating. Sometimes both if he was truly unlucky that day. He felt his heart race as the taps against the floor echoed louder and louder as they drew near. Finally they stopped in front of the door and the detective heard a low murmur of voices which he recognized to be the guards. The door was unlocked slowly as if the person on the other side was relishing every single twist of the lock.

The lock wailed open, and so did the door.

The God of the New World stood there in all his deceiving glory, a cocky smile on his face. The first thing L was struck by was the raging anger in his eyes, a contrast to the calm little prison building. The man's hair was flawless as always, combed with not a hair out of place. His garments were all professional and appropriate for a dictator, a brown suit with matching trousers with a red tye and dark loafers . He strolled farther into the prison with the careful precision of a lion stalking it's prey . The detective glared at criminal with cold fury blazing in his black eyes. If this was Kira's way of trying to intimate him, it was as frightening as having a child point a toy gun at him.

"Kira. What a surprise. What do I owe the pleasure of you entering my living space?" L asked, sarcasm laced deeply into every syllable.

"It turns me on when you call me Kira. Say it again," Light joked, eyes teasing.

They weren't friends anymore, but Light was determined to force him to put his guard down. Watari always said that Light was L's soft spot...so why not try to exploit it?

L widened his eyes in mild shock, but showed no further reaction beyond that. It was as though Light's comment had barely impressed him at all.

"All these years, and you still act like a child. Tell me, how does it feel knowing you killed your own father?" he questioned.

Light Yagami just smiled. "Why would I keep him around? A father could never bow to a son."

How hypocritical. If that was the case, why was his arch-nemesis still alive even though it was evident he would never bow towards him either? L narrowed his eyes once more. It was quite unfortunate to be chained to the wall, because otherwise, he would be strangling the man right now.

"How about your mother and Sayu? Would you have killed them too if I gave you the chance?"

"My mother might have listened, but my sister is annoying like Misa. Misa is my priority because of Rem, but Sayu isn't."

Light Yagami's smile was cold. He stepped closer to L like a shark, as if he could see deep into L's soul. The insomniac held his gaze evenly, showing no sign of fear of this powerful man.

"Are you trying to distract me?"

L turned away, refusing to look at the serial killer. This was not Light. Actually, Light had never even existed, it was all a ruse created by Kira. Light had been dead way before the detective even met him, and he found that to be extremely devastating. "I have nothing to say to you. The only one worthy of knowing my thoughts is Light, and he is dead."

L held his ground, something that Light Yagami wasn't expecting. In fact, those words were like an arrow through his heart. He knew that L had valued him as a friend once, but L, like everyone else, must have his weaknesses. The detective's gaze was furious. Tired, weak, angry and also full of defeat and hopelessness.

"Oh, you'd be surprised what I can read from that expression," Light muttered. "There's a reason I didn't kill you. Would you like to deduce it?"

"There is an 79 percent chance that you wish to use me, a 11 percent chance you're just fucking with me…" L began, narrowing his eyes. "...and a 10 percent chance you don't even know the answer yourself."

Light forced out a smile, though L's words stung greatly.

"Now why would I keep you around if I was just fucking with you or I didn't know what to do with you?"

L shrugged.

"Who knows. Though, not many things that a psychopath does makes sense in the first place."

Light's breathing quickened, which would have gone unnoticed by many people. L was the exception, and took it as an opportunity to mock him further.

"Remember those F.B.I. agents who came to Japan? There's no way you haven't heard about them, seeing how perceptive you are of your surroundings and all. They all died about a year ago. All from heart attacks."

The dictator froze but didn't reply. He _won't_ give L the satisfaction.

"It's a shame really. I thought Kira would be more forgiving of these men, after all they were only doing their jobs. Hunting down a murderer. Seems quite unfair that the righteous get punished, huh _Kira?_ "

Light turned around, breathing meditatively with one hand around his stomach, as if pushing down the anxious bile that curled through his stomach. L bit his thumb as a pleased expression formed on his face. He had hit the mark.

"I will give you more time," The God of the New World muttered. "Reconsider my mercy. And maybe- just maybe- you can bargain something to save yourself."

With that Kira vengefully strode out of the room. The locks clicked shut and footsteps trickled down the thick corridor until there was only the silence that haunted the prisoner ever since he had arrived in this prison. The absence of sound only led to L's thoughts to erupt with noise as Light's words began to consume him.

" _Reconsider my mercy."_

 _Tick._

 _Tick._

 _Tick._

Light Yagami was the God of the New World, an ascending king. He was also the most wanted person in the world. Some called him a serial killer, but the righteous called him a hero. Despite knowing this fact, the detective's words still poured through his brain.

" _Remember those F.B.I. agents who came to Japan? They all died about a year ago. All from heart attacks."_

" _Seems quite unfair that the righteous get punished, huh Kira?"_

" _Who knows. Though, not many things that a psychopath does makes sense in the first place"_

 _"All these years, and you still act like a child. Tell me, how does it feel knowing you killed your own father?"_

"I'm not a child," Light hissed to himself. "I'm a God. Funny, how L acts so desperate. Even though I'm the leader of five countries and counting- and he's talking from behind bars!"

How could such a person get to him like this? His father's death was necessary to the new world order. It wasn't as if Light _wanted_ to kill his father. This was the man that raised him after all, taught him right from wrong and always expected the best from him. So _why is L getting to him?_

L was his only prisoner, which was odd because usually all who he considered his enemies either ended up dead or kneeling at his feet. He had Misa's eyes, millions of followers, a follower-constructed underground facility and his own Death Note. He should have killed L. So why didn't he?

Still fuming, he patrolled the halls. Kira supporters smiled and bowed as he passed, and Light could only nod. He didn't trust himself to speak without screaming insults towards his prisoner. It seemed that L's simple prescience was like poison.

" _God_ ," a deep baritone voice muttered.

Light swiveled his head, slightly, to see his resident lawyer and follower, Mikami. As usual, his gold eyes were hidden under thick plastic glasses. Despite the huge underground bunker, Mikami was dressed like he was going to a trial. Suit and tie, suitcase, down-to-business smile, all were in check.

"We must discuss the situation in England. They have disagreed with your position." he stated, adjusting his glasses slightly.

"They're just simpletons," Light muttered. "How disgraceful. Just go make an example of them."

The dictator then turned back around and began marching away, with Mikami following his quick, furious pace like an out-of-shape dog. "I know, God. I would do so, believe me... But the prime minister has temporarily resigned. To ensure everyone's safety English parliament has voted on a temporary proxy leader- a faceless detective. He calls himself N."

Light felt the fire rushing into his ears like static as he stopped in his tracks. "I'm sorry?"

"You heard me."

"That's impossible, he couldn't have resigned."

"Well, I guess your threats forced his hand-"

Light wanted to shove the lawyer so hard that his glasses flew off his face, leaving his jaw cracked open. Instead he stood in front of Mikami, voice soft and dangerous like he could crack any moment.

"'Proxy leader?' They think they can beat me? They think that _I_ will be temporary?"

"We can deal with it. N clearly opposes you but for now, he is silent."

"When I get to him- and I WILL- I will cut this _'N'_ apart."

* * *

Next update should be around the Year 6391, sooner than expected!


	3. Close-minded (AKA L Ain't Taking Any)

_**Close-minded (AKA L Ain't Taking Any of Your Shit)**_

Sorry for the wait everyone! Currently in Hawaii and I found time to post this chapter.

Next chapter in 4324294923473 years...

* * *

 _Tick._

 _Tick._

 _Tick._

The fictitious clock ticked, but L's mind was whirring.

It has been so long since he had last been visited by anyone. Or fed, for that matter. He was always given some water, but it seemed that Light intended to keep his promise to starve him into submission. His stomach growled as he scratched his unruly hair with his pale hands in a vicious manner, frustration and anxiety oozing off of him in waves.

In the dim light of his lonely cell, there were many times the pale detective grew irritated that he couldn't assist the world in the fight against Kira. Thankfully though, the two guards that guarded his room never seemed to keep their mouths shut. Through the conversations, the raven haired prisoner could learn many things that could well play into his favor in the future, and help him warn the remaining oppositions if that was possible. Usually it was just rumors concerning some Kira follower's relationships, so the detective mostly tuned them out. However, this particular conversation caught the man's full attention.

"So apparently the report says that major countries such as America and Russia are standing against Kira's vision!" one guard exclaimed with worry.

"Screw them! If they don't give in eventually, they will face Kira's divine wrath!" the other man chuckled with glee.

"True, but have you heard of the new Prime Minister of the U.K.?"

L raised an eyebrow, and leaned as far as his chains would allow him, listening intently.

"Well, apparently it is a detective who calls himself N. The reports say that N intends to fight against our almighty God!"

"Kira would never allow this! Why hasn't he executed the fool yet!?"

"Don't question the word of our God! Besides, it's hard to kill a person that doesn't show their face. Just look at the detective. He was a pain in the ass before Kira caught him!"

L smiled despite the insult and leaned back against the wall, his arms crossing around his legs. So, it had seemed his successors have begun to make their move. L immediately raised the percentage to 49.9.. A small feat, but a feat that would lead the way to victory.

L felt confident. Even if Light were to kill him off now, it would be useless. For L was Justice, and Justice will prevail. Perhaps not L the person, but merely L the idea.

 _Tick._

 _Tick._

 _Tick._

Light sat at the head of the massive, pristine office table. It was made of glassy crystal, a donation from some faraway nobleman. He may be a world dictator, but he was still in hiding. His most trusted supporters sat around him, from Mikami to Takada. Their smiles were so white, they were blinding. Miss Misa Amane sat right next to him, with her thin arms wrapped around his chest. She was wearing a tiny black tank top with mounds of jewelry and massive gloves. Zippers hung all over her pants. She was hanging all over him so much that Light could see a frown form on Takada's face from across the room.

"Misa," Light instructed, "Go and talk to the Death Gods."

"But LIGHT-"

"Please? I promise I'll spend time with you later."

Misa blushed at his sweet tone, and scrambled out of the room. Her dozen bodyguards rushed after her. The other supporters chortled softly while Takada flashed Light an annoyed look. They all could see the Death Gods, and despite his act, they all knew how much Light Yagami disliked Misa.

"Alright, everyone. What intel do we have on N?"

Mikami ignored him. He was writing criminals into the Death Note. But everyone else sat into full attention. They stared over their laptops, notebooks and papers, only glancing at them at occasion to clarify a statement.

"Well," Takada murmured, "N began working with the FBI a few months ago not too long after Kira began to pass judgement. Actually, his first appearance was after L began his investigation on Kira."

"What makes this N character qualified? How old?"

The others grew silent, studying their technology. Light Yagami stared around the table as if he could see into their souls. There were dozens of people at the meeting, roughly a hundred in total. Over the past months Kira had gained many followers that were more than happy to serve him, at a moment's notice if needed to be. His growing empire seemed to have no limits in it's success.

At the end of the table, nineteen-year-old Aalia Ahmed was dwarfed by her chair. Sitting near the end of the table, it was difficult to see her stormy brown eyes and tough smile. Light's adversaries had found her on the coast of Pakistan. She was a young orphan who idolized him. Ever since she was young, she'd made bootleg money hacking anything she could touch. She'd been scared of him once. She thought he wouldn't have mercy on her. Usually, he wouldn't. Though she had grown up a poor child of circumstance, she could've chosen to be a hard working person instead of a criminal. She was nothing but a street kid. A street kid with too much potential. Right now, she was scrolling through every secure database in the world. Police, FBI, Interpol...it all whizzed past her eyes in an instant.

"Intel doesn't say specifics. But this new Prime Minister young, and he's blown the FBI away with his prowess. He has worked in conjunction with them and the Interpol, with the main goal being to track you down."

Light laughed, "Track me down? That will never happen."

A rush of anxiety flooded through Light. Why couldn't Misa be more professional, at least, like Aalia? Misa always left such an awful taste in his mouth.

Why did he keep Misa by his side? Well, he had two thousand supporters at this base alone- people who had left their entire lives to go join him. He could convince all of them to get the Shinigami eyes if he wanted...but it all came down to Misa's Shinigami, Rem. The second he made a wrong step with her, Rem would off him. Right now, she was his most formidable enemy, or would be if he had actually been playing around with the idea to get rid of her. Despite her outward impression, she _did_ possess a great degree of intelligence, as shown as she first revealed herself to be the Kira doppleganger to him. It would be foolish to lose such a valuable asset to his cause.

"Of course he hasn't figured us out, right?" one of the newest inner-circle supporters murmured.

Everyone stared at the man and he bowed his head in shame.

"I, uh, mean, we're too great to be caught. Right?"

Aalia didn't move. "Far from it. All our analysts have made sure of that."

The group kept typing and chattering. Suggesting quick fixes. Discussing other countries and their individual fates. Technically, Light had control of five destinations of now. Five countries. All his. One of which was his once-powerful, once righteous hometown of Japan.

"I will reclaim Japan," the ruler had stated. "This is only temporary. This criminal will go down-"

Hah. Light had killed off everyone he loved. His entire family. His entire team. In the end, the grateful "ruler" had given things up willingly. However, Light Yagami was so distracted that he'd arranged some of his most intelligent followers into five groups to control these countries in his name. What a waste. He needed to begin ruling, but unfortunately this was the time of turmoil. Right not, he was too busy worrying over N, conquering other nations and sweet-talking leaders of other countries into doing certain tasks to the point he couldn't focus on anything else.

There was one thing that kept coming to mind…the man in the prison. L would be able to solve the enigma of N in an instant...so why not ask?

 _Tick._

 _Tick._

 _Tick._

As usual, the descent into the lower chambers of the complex was dusty, dirty, and unsuited to a God. He meant to order the maids to keep the lower levels neat and tidy, but his duties have kept him from some such tasks.

"Get the maids," he snapped to a guard. "Tell them to clean this up. You deserve better than to deal with the dead-person stink."

She scurried off, a huge smile on her face. "Thank you, Kira!"

Light Yagami descended down the stairwell, trying to calm his aching heart. A sudden cackling made him freeze in his tracks as he recognized the voice. A Shinigami with black spiky hair and gray skin floated behind him, the shark-teeth grin on his face as usual.

"What's wrong Light? You don't look so good." he asked in a mock concerned tone.

"I'm completely fine, Ryuk. I'm just frustrated that I have to waste my time visiting L," Light lied, smoothly. "My advisors insist that I confide in him for advice."

"Aw," Ryuk whined, his voice turning to that of a parent talking to a child. "Are you worried that your widdle L hates you? 'Cause you're right."

"Good," Light murmurs. "That will make it so much easier to crush him."

"Oh? I thought it was the opposite. Wouldn't it be easier to crush him if he cared about you instead of despising you?"

The brunet smiled gently and let Ryuk's words fall off of him like cold water. Light was never savage. His focus had always been on what was right and if L hated him for this, then so be it….

"Love is the same as hate, Ryuk."

Ryuk stared at him for the longest time, before raising his head up to begin chuckling. "Boy, you humans are so confusing and complicated! I'll never understand you, but you do make interesting entertainment!"

"Thanks…"

As he approached the door to L's prison, the guards stood up from a nearby table and bowed towards their leader. Light gave them a nod before unlatching the locks, pulling the door shut to step into the deep, cavernous prison cell.

"Hello, L."

It was quite dark inside the cell, Light realized. If it were not for the single lightbulb that was in the room, it was likely he would be walking blindly. He noted a dark shape of a person near the back of the prison, hunched over on a cot and chains attached to their wrists. The man's head was ducked and he seemed to be nibbling on his fingers. Other than that, he was so still that one could believe that he was a statue.

"L," Light mutters. The sound of the letter sounds strange in his own mouth. "I hope you didn't crack too quickly."

L didn't reply. The dictator bit his lip, trying not to sound concerned.

"How are you keeping busy in here?"

No reply. Light stepped into the room, wishing that Ryuk would go back to doing something else. The Shinigami seemed quite interested in the whole situation, smirking as he got a closer look at L.

"Heh. Looks like you should be more careful with your toys in the future, Light. I think you already broke him."

L's body was trembling like a young child's. Light felt the urge to slap him, punch him, scream at him, write down his name- anything to make him cease being in such a sad state.

"What is it now?" Light asked, kneeling down so his breath was up against L's neck and raising chills up the detective's spine.

Without warning, the dark haired man grabbed the serial killer's hand and raised it to his mouth. In his shock, Light tried to pull away but L's grip was like iron. Heart beating fast, the brunet watched as the prisoner raised his hand closer and closer to his jaws...until he froze. L studied Light's hand with narrowed eyes and released it, disappointment settling on his face.

"I thought it was sweets…" the insomniac murmured, though there was no apologetic tone in his words.

"That's just what you always think," Light muttered, rubbing his hand as he forced out a smile. Even still, his eyes were so cold it was like he was staring right through L for a moment. "What are you, a cannibal?"

"Perhaps if you cease to continue starving me, then I won't have to go to such measures."

The former great detective's words held no emotion in them, but his expression was unkind as he stared at the dictator before him. As Light studied the man, he could see that captivity had not been so kind to him. L seemed to be paler than usual, if that was even possible, and he seemed to almost nod off once every minute.

Light muttered. "Honestly, you act like you have the moral high ground. It's my right to push some sense into you, and you need to wisen up and listen to it."

"What happened to Aiber and Wedy?"

"They were judged and tried, as all criminals should be."

"In other words, you killed them. I thought as much," L sighed as his fingers tapped against his coat, before looking back up at him with calculating eyes. "The first few months you started killing, a woman named Naomi Misora disappeared shortly after her fiance's death. I know for a fact Kira had something to do with her disappearance, but I want to hear the details from you."

"My, that's a name I haven't heard in awhile," Ryuk rasped, amusement lining his tone. "It sounds to me that he knew her personally, so what are you going to tell him?"

Light frowned, trying to ignore his reddening face. "What you don't seem to understand is that I don't have to talk to you at all, L! I don't have to tell you anything! You keep acting so condescending, when I'm the one who has you locked up! I can't believe how idiotic you are, even in here!"

"So, she figured out an important clue about Kira, and you killed her for it. I figured that would be the case. However, I want to know how she died and where her body is. The least you can do is deliver her remains to her parents so she could be given a proper funeral." L continued, ignoring Light's retort.

"Again, L. Keep being condescending. Let's see how long you'll last in here."

L's eyes flashed dangerously for a second and Light was taken aback by the murderous glint. Yet it was gone as quickly as it had came.

"What do you want, Kira?"

"I want you to stop being so close-minded."

"I could say the same for you. However, you came here for a reason, one that doesn't concern how you view me. What is it?"

Ryuk chuckled as this exchange continued, the brunet's frustration pulsing off of him like waves.

"I wanted to see what you were like in here," Light muttered, trying to stay emotionless. "You've changed a lot already… Or maybe you were always like this, and I never really paid attention to it."

"Betrayal can do _wonders_ for a person, Kira," the prisoner replied bitterly. "And I _know_ for a fact you have cameras in my cell, so there was no need for you to come here."

"Well, you're still the same. You're still observant."

Light was starting to feel a heat striking through him, deep, low, like he needed to smack someone. Why was this prisoner's expression doing this to him?! He was nothing now, just a relic of the past. Out of frustration, the brunet turned to leave before stopping at the door upon hearing Ryuk's laugh. He blinked.

God dammit. He almost forgot his purpose for being here.

Giving an annoyed huff, the man then turned back and approached his prisoner, stopping at the foot of his bed.

"I have a proposition for you. I need you to-"

L raised a hand, silencing Light due to surprise. L glanced up, a blank expression on his face as the dictator looked down in confusion.

"I would like some cheesecake..."

"Wait, what-"

"And a smoothie."

Light watched him, annoyance and irritation slowly being exposed as the seconds passed.

"I don't think you are in the position to be asking for favors, _Lawliet_."

"Oh, it wasn't a favor." L nonchalantly replied. "It was a demand. More specifically, a necessity. How am _I_ supposed to get any work done without those items? As you can see, I am currently experiencing side effects due to the lack of sugar in my system. I'm quite irritated of being without sweets for awhile. So if you want me to consider even being a little helpful, usually getting me some would be a wise first step. That is, if I choose to help you in whatever you need me to do. However, until I get them, I won't even listen to what you have to say."

With that said, L promptly collapsed on the bed, throwing the covers over him. He then shooed at the brunet captor.

"I would appreciate for them to both be strawberry, _please_."

This statement caused the Shinigami to burst out cackling as the dictator stared at L completely dumbfounded.

Light Yagami was the God of the New World. So naturally, he had trouble trusting people. His mom left. His sister left. So did the detectives. Matsuda. As a child, he'd always kept to himself. But that didn't mean he was never lonely. L didn't know him. Yet somehow, even from a prison cell, he knew exactly how to manipulate.

His heart was thumping in his chest and his body shook. Light Yagami could only see red when he laid eyes upon the raven haired detective. Ryuk obviously sensed his mood, and left in a hurry in order to avoid a rant from Light.

"I'll consider it. Don't expect it." he managed to say in an even tone.

Light's clenched his fists. It took all of his focus to turn around, and leave that awful room. Light walked to the door in silence, trying to ignore the way his pulse was rising, and resisting the urge to pummel the detective right there and then. He could feel L's dark eyes bore into his back.

He had to focus. He had to ignore it.

 _Click-click-click._ He pulled the locks shut and pressed a nearby metal chair up against the door. One of the guards passed him. He was a gruff individual with hair like a mangy dog, and his eyes were beady like a bug's.

"How did your meeting go, Kira?"

"Fine. Please leave this chair here."

" _Stay calm. Don't think."_

Light Yagami walked up the steps in a trance, breathing hard and raucously. But his mind was shrieking like a banshee. How did L get to him? After all this time, too! N was his focus. So why was he so damn invested? He was botching his own cause, and he had to take a step back and remember what the detective had become.

L was pathetic. He couldn't hurt Light Yagami anymore.

A small section of Light's brain remembered L as a friend. He'd once watched him eat sweet after sweet with such an obsession, it wouldn't surprise him if L was diagnosed with diabetes. Of course he needed sugar. Yet L's arrogance beat at Light's brain. After all, Light was a God, not a child.

"I could've killed him!" Light growled. "I could've killed him!"

"Killed who?"

Light had reached the top of the staircase. Takada stood nearby, files in hand. Thick mascara lined her eyes and her voluptuous figure was covered with a white sweater. An brow was raised as she stared at him in confusion.

"Oh, ah...killed no one."

If he asked any of his advisors, they'd all tell him to kill L immediately. He should, because though the prisoner pretended to be justice, in actuality it was the opposite. Kira was justice. L was a criminal. There was no question about what Light should do. Yet, he couldn't kill him...L was his opposite, his equal, the other side of the same coin. There was simply no other man who could challenge and excite him the way the raven had. It would be a waste to just _kill_ the detective, not to mention dreadfully boring. If anything, perhaps one day L could be his right hand man, once he understood his way of justice was correct. Right now though, that dream seemed so far and unreachable...

Light chatted with Takada for a few minutes- mindless prattle about the decisions in South America and the Middle East. She then excused herself, having to go prepare for her next broadcast. Finally he managed to escape to his own room.

Misa was there, waiting for him and somehow he'd convinced her to leave him his own. The walls were painted a sunny shade of yellow. There were two plush couches, facing each other. Each one was turned precisely, right between facing the other couch and facing a dark computer that sat on a desk in the corner. This computer desk, with the lack of any fireplaces or televisions, was certainly the centerpiece of the room.

Secure, intimate Skype meetings. Light's hackers ensured that. That was all the computer was for. When his supporters set it up, they thought it was charming. Instead, in bed every night, Light was reminded of countless leaders with voices like broken glass who made him want to beat his head in.


End file.
